Even for a Moment
by Sakura478
Summary: What would have happened if Tsunade followed Jiraiya during the Pein fight. Tsunade/Jiraiya. One shot. Read and review. I dont own Naruto!


This is my second one-shot but my first with this couple. It's one of my favorites and I wish it had happened, I hate how all romance in Naruto seems to be one-sided it's _extremely _annoying.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or this really would have happened.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I stared at the pile of paper work on my desk but I felt an even smaller desire to do it then normal if that was possible.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I kept shooting glances at the window thinking any minute Konaha's resident perv would make an appearance but my window stayed completely blank of any familiar faces except the little droplets of rain that went around the awning. It was making me even more nervous considering all the things that have happened in the rain.

_Nawaki. Tap. Dan. Tap._

I couldn't take the memories anymore and like usual I reached for my sake. I was glad Shizune and Sakura had yet to find all of my private stashes. As usual when I began to remember there faces I tried to drown out everything with good old fashioned alcohol. Unfortunately my favorite sake glass was a gift from Jiraiya. I couldn't just si t here and get drunk while he might need my help. He had yet to report in on time and I was beginning to get worried. I always thought of him as invincible, him losing a fit just doesn't seem possible. But with each drop of rain my mind became more and moe shrouded in doubt. What if something went wrong? What if he was caught? What if he did something stupid and was in trouble now? Despite him being a total idiot most of the time he took his missions seriously and if he didn't report in on time either something bad was happening or something bad was about to happen.

I put away my sake and continued staring at my pile of paperwork. I wasn't really seeing it, I wasn't really seeing anything. All I could see was an impossibly long mane of white hair and a crooked smile.

I pushed my chair back and opened the window. There was no way I could concentrate on anything and another minute in that office was going to end up driving me insane. I jumped up to the roof and took off among all the Konaha rooftops. I masked my chakra in case Shizune or Sakura came looking for me which I knew they would. I hopped off once I came near the edge of the village. It wasn't very crowded considering it was close to midnight and raining. The only thing that was open was a small bookstore. I almost laughed when I saw the poster announcing the arrival of the newest _Icha Icha _books. But naturally looking at it brought me back to thoughts of it's author, and getting rid of those thoughts was why I was out in the rain in the middle of the night when I should of been doing paperwork or drinking my newest bottle of sake.

My body unfortunately had different ideas and led me into the modest bookstore. I immediately walked into the adult section where _Icha Icha _was displayed in all it's glory. I knew a lot of people read them, I of course have never opened one considering I was too familiar with the authors form of 'research'. I grabbed one off the shelf and opened to somewhere in the middle. It was somewhere in the illustration section, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at some of the _colorful _illustrations. All of them showed a large man(in every way) with a woman with boobs so big only I could possibly have them naturally. I noticed all the pictures looked like that. But there was one that caught my eye.

It was one of the tamer pictures simply a couple sharing a passionate kiss. But the woman had pigtails like mine. She even had the same jacket as me but it didn't have _gamble _on it. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was me. And the man looked familiar too. He had long hair, the picture was black and white so I didn't know what color it was intended to be. He was tall, way over a head talker than the woman. But the way they held each other it wasn't lustful like the other pictures it was sweet like two lovers instead of two bed buddies. I never knew that Jiraiya could have such a sweet side, I mean he was constantly hitting on me but he had been doing that for the better part of 50 years.

_Oh no._

I looked back at the photos and that's when it finally clicked, all these photos were _me and Jiraiya._ I felt tears coming start forming in my eyes. The fool these books that he was so proud of were about me, they were about me.

_Me._

I closed the book and turned to the back. To read the summary, it only reenforced what my mind seemed to already know.

_Join Junko on his journey throughout the five nations. He will face enemy ninjas, annoying dignitaries, and tons of lovely ladies. But maybe the one for him is his own teammate since childhood. What seemed to be a childhood crush might actually be true love but will she return it or will a new mystery man take her away along with any hope of a happy ending. _

I let out a small smile in an attempt to stop the tears. He wrote a book about me, about us. I knew he liked me, he's been teasing me and asking for dates as long as I can remember but this, a book, true love who's he kidding. But in truth it all made sense. For years he's been protecting me to the point in thought unnecessary, but was it because he cared. He cared for me as genin and comforted me every time I lost someone. My brother, Dan, and later the third Hokage when I finally allowed myself to mourn his passing. He's been my most trusted adviser ever since I took the position as Hokage and he's been here for me more than anyone else in my entire life even Shizune.

_And you let him go on a suicidal mission, hell he's probably already dead. _

That thought made my blood run cold. He let me know yesterday that he thought he found the leader in Amegakure. I told him to keep watch and report back this afternoon but I haven't heard anything.

_Then why are you still here._

Why was I still here. The village needed me but what use is a broken Hokage. Because that is what I would be. Broken. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if Jiraiya died, it would push me over the edge perhaps even more than Dan.

_Why would it hurt more than Dan, you loved Dan you don't love Jirayai._

Whether I love him like that or not he's still important to me. God dammit he means more to me than anyone else and I'll be damned if he dies before Naruto becomes Hokage! He needs him, the village needs him, and I need him. I need him.

_So I repeat why are you still here._

I had no answer to that.

"Excuse me Lady Tsunade do you need some help finding anything", came the tentative voice of a man I assumed was the storeowner.

"No I know exactly where he is". Before the man could block I was out the door and done the street heading towards the gate. From there I knew exactly where I was going.

Amegakure

It's been two days since I passed Konaha's gates, as Amegakure gets closer I find my muscles becoming more and more tense. The Akatsuki are some of the best ninja we've ever encountered and many of them are on par with Jiraiya and I, and I know the leader will be even stronger. This is an organization that takes down the tailed demons on a regular basis, they are most definitely a threat and I'd be a fool to think I'm going to make it through this unscathed.

Despite my absence from the village, Jiraiya's toads can find me at any time and it worries me that he still hasn't contacted me. I'm sure the ANBU are looking for me but I'm not Hokage for nothing. They couldn't even find the Uchiha brat they have no hope of finding my trail.

I passed the border into the village with ease that comes from 50 years of training, I pulled my thumb into my mouth and gave it a sharp nip. I drew my summoning signs and summoned a small slug named Gorou. All my slugs are familiar with Jirayais scent and I doubt he'll have trouble finding him. I let myself rest and replenish any chakra I lost on the journey. I hope that I won't have to fight but if I must then I will and I'll make any Akatsuki regret messing with the hidden leaf. It wasn't just about Jirayai or me anymore, it was about Naruto, the Kazekage, lady Chiyo, Sakura, Kakashi, and all the others who have been hurt by the Akatsuki and I'll make sure they regret it.

"My lady I found Jiraiya he appears to be in critical condition and his opponent appears unscathed, would you like me to show you the way", Gorou asked quietly. I felt myself begin to panic at those words. Jiraiya in critical condition and his opponent is unscathed how is that even possible. Whoever this leader is he is one force to be reckoned with. I merely met my slugs eyes and it seemed to get the message and took off past the outskirts of the village.

"It is past these mountains my lady do you require any further assistance", I merely shook my head and the slug took it as a signal of dismissal. I took off past the mountain and felt Jirayai's chakra signature near the ocean. I also felt a dark presence but it seemed familiar somehow, I felt myself becoming more and more wary the closer I got to Jirayai's location.

_Kami, what happened_

I could barely stop the bile from rising in my throat as I saw his body. Poles stuck out all over and it looked as if one of his arms had been ripped from it's socket, how he wasn't dead from blood loss amazed me. I looked the man or men in front of him. They all looked nearly the same but it was the one in the middle who stuck out. He looked like a student of Jiraiyas from a long time ago. The man in the middle turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

_The Rinnegan. _So it was his former student. Nagato I believe it was. We found him and two other children back turning the second shinobi war.

"You know I'm getting tired of students attacking their teachers, it becoming rather cliche don't you agree Nagato", I told him bitterly before sinking into a fighting stance. All of his copies, which I assumed they were, immediately turned to me. I saw Jiraiya lift his head up weakly before whispering, "Hime". His head immediately dropped and I knew if I didn't help him soon it wouldn't lift again.

"I have no desire to fight you, you are not my target. Your vengeance for your comrade is useless, I will kill you", the middle one spoke.

"Well that sucks because I sure wish to fight you", I said before leaping into the air and bringing my fist down with as much chakra as I could muster without breaking my seal.

The Nagatos simply jumped into the air before landing after the ground settled. Jiraiya hadn't moved because I directed my chakra away from him but I was still worried the vibrations or the aftermath might upset his injuries even more.

"Perhaps another time after all I shall be seeing you soon but I suppose I can allow to have your friends corpse. That is if you can catch it", with that Nagatos made the ground shake and made nearly the whole thing collapse into the ocean. I watched as Jiraiya's body fell into the water. Before I could even blink the Nagatos disappeared but I didn't have time to worry about that. All I could even concentrate on was my best friend sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Without hesitation I dived into the water. I moved the debris out of my way and I had never been so thankful for super strength. I dodged as much as I could and moved what I couldn't till I found Jiraiya floating with his eyes closed. I could sense that he was alive but it was flickering in and out. I grabbed onto him and darted back up to the surface. I pulled us over to the side and began gathering chakra in my hands.

I started with his arm because at least with the poles it was slowing down the blood flow. I started to close the wound and while I could grow it back now wasn't the time. I would have to do it after healing all his wounds.

_If he lives_

I told myself to shut up and set back to work on my unconscious friend. I slowly closed the wound until a new layer of skin covered the hole and then went to work on the poles.

One at a time I would heal and pull until I was sure the wound was closed enough before pulling all the way. The damage was tremendous. Not only did it pierce flesh but it ripped muscles, broke bones, and ruptured several organs. He had nearly as much internal bleeding as external. I was using a lot of chakra I knew if I was to completely do it I had to release my seal.

I went into my chakra storages and let loose everything I had. I felt all my chakra restored and then some. I put more power into his healing and I felt his body begin to respond. His chakra would mix with mine and soon nearly all the pole wounds were healed at least to the point they weren't lethal anymore. I felt my hope return and felt a smile leak onto my face for the first time in nearly 2 days. To continue healing I turned him over and started to work on his chest.

I healed all the wounds that I deemed critical and soon I felt his chest move. He was breathing normally again. His eyes began to twitch and soon they opened before they focused in on me.

"Hime", he whispered weakly.

"Yeah I'm right here baka", I told him as tears streamed down my face.

"Hey don't cry, princesses shouldn't cry in heaven", he mumbled to me as he reach dour a hand and wiped my tears away. I leaned into his hand as I looked down at his face.

"Your not in heaven, your in Amegakure. Nagato left, I healed you", I informed him before pointing to the pile of poles that I'd removed from his body a few hours before. He looked over before his eyes widened and his hand dropped from my face.

"So then you weren't the angel to take me to the next life", he asked me. I gave a shake of my head before placing my hands back on his chest to continue healing. Before I could start he grabbed both of my hands with his only one. "That was reckless hime, you could have been hurt. I only took one down and he nearly killed me, he would have killed you too", he spoke with a fierceness I'd never heard from him before. I looked up and saw pain flash through his eyes but it was the utter fear that made me squeeze his hand. He looked down at our entwined hands as if noticing them for the first time. He gave me a confused look before letting go of my hand. I missed the warmth but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Well I couldn't just let you die", I glared at him angrily. If I hadn't been here he would have died.

"Well why are you even here in the first place, you aren't even supposed to leave the village without permission", he spat out. He looked angry and while I knew it was because he feared for my safety I didn't appreciate hoe he seemed to look at me like I was weak or something. That was something I wouldn't tolerate.

"I came because I was worried dammit is that so bad. So you know how insane it made me to know you were in danger and I was safe at home not helping you at all.", I yelled at him.

"Tsunade-

"Don't Tsunade me you don't know horrible it was thinking you might not be coming back. What would I do without you. What am I supposed to do without your pervy jokes or you constantly asking me for dates, or you not being there to help me when the elder drive me crazy", I was borderline hysterical now. Life without Jiraiya wasn't really life at all. I couldn't picture never seeing him again or never hearing his voice. I'd never felt such desperation at the thought of losing someone close to me.

"Hime you would have been okay. You have Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto to watch out for you. You have plenty of friends to watch out for you", he told me gently.

"It's not the same. Shizune wasn't there during my first bell test. Sakura wasn't there to hold me while I cried after my brother was killed. And Naruto hasn't been there for me for nearly 50 years. It was you Jiraiya. You've been with me through so much and I want you there until the end", I was sobbing by the end and Jiraiya once again lifted his hand to my face and it felt like someone had to push us closer and closer.

I closed my eyes right before my lips met his and I'd never felt anything so perfect. For years Dan has haunted my mind but I feel like I've morphed all my sorrows into one person. The truth is Dan wouldn't have wanted me to throw my life away and I felt like for all these years I've been punishing myself for living but I didn't want to do that anymore.

I'm not sure when it started but at some point I developed feelings for my old teammate and despite the fact it scared me I wanted to enjoy something I hadn't felt in 30 years. This wasn't going to be the last time Jiraiya would nearly die in my arms and next time it might be the real thing. But I know he thinks the same thoughts about me and maybe I'm tired of being cautious. Even though I might end up hurt won't it be worth it if I get even a minute of happiness. And so with that I continued kissing my teammate and best friend and now lover. I prayed for forever but even just this moment was worth it. And I thanked Kami for it.

Alright that's it thanks for reading. I'd love to hear some of your input and check some of my other stories. Review!


End file.
